


Melons

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Game Night, Guess who, Pack Bonding, allergic to melons, thiam if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: The McCall pack has a pack bonding night and everyone is invited to play some games. Some interesting things are revealed to the pack.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski & The McCall Pack, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Melons

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this because I thought of a little headcanon - Theo is allergic to melons - and I never really finished it

“A pack bonding night?” Theo drawled out in disbelief when Liam had told him about it. “And I’m supposed to go? Are you sure?” he’d asked. And repeated himself at least twice before he agreed to, not only drive Liam but also stay and participate in the bonding activities. Now as he sat in the driveway he started to second guess himself… or triple guess himself. “What exactly does pack bonding night entail?” Theo asked Liam before he could open his door.

Liam looked at Theo and shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ve never had one before.”

Theo furrowed his brows. “Really? I just would’ve thought that-”

“I mean, I’m sure if the universe would’ve given us all a long enough break, we would’ve had a pack bonding night but… it didn’t. Until now,” Liam said, unbuckling and reaching for the door handle.

“Hm,” Theo hummed before a thought hit him. “Look. If your guys’ idea of bonding results some kind of pack orgy or whatever, I’m out.”

Liam scoffed. “Trust me,” he said hopping down from the truck and straightening out his jacket. “I’d be right behind you.”

Theo chuckled as he followed Liam towards the McCall house. “I’m sure you would be,” he said suggestively. Once the reached the door, he added, “I always pictured us facing each other though.”

Liam nearly chocked, seeming to finally register that Theo was talking about them having sex, picturing it even. “What?” And the only response he got from Theo was that shit-eating grin on his lips as Scott opened the door.

“Liam, Theo,” he said with a smile on his face. “I’m so glad you’re finally here. We were just about to start the first game.”

“Game?” Theo muttered as he was ushered in and urged to sit down and play.

“Write down something that no one here would know about you and the judge has to try and match each item to the person,” Lydia instructed them. “Scott is going to be the first judge if that helps.” Theo and Liam stared at the pen and paper that were thrust into their hands a little dumbfounded only for Lydia to chide them. “Hurry up. We have a lot of plans for tonight.”

~~~

Once all of the notecards were mixed up, Scott read them out loud one by one and would hand them to the person he thought they belonged to. “So, how did I do?” Scott asked.

“Terrible,” Stiles said. “Seriously, man? You think I got a Brazilian without telling you? In what world would I do that and not tell you about it?!”

Scott blinked. “Who got the Brazilian wax then?” They all looked around the room until Mason raised his hand with a guilty smile. “Mason?” Mason and Liam burst out laughing. Clearly it was a thing between two best friends because they were laughing way more than it was funny. “Okay,” Scott said moving on. “Yours was…?”

“I made out with Russel Wilson,” Stiles said.

“The quarterback?” Liam asked.

“Stiles, you’re not supposed to make up stuff,” Scott said.

Stiles sighed. “Ok. So it wasn’t actually Russel Wilson. He just looked a lot like him.”

The game continued until Stiles insisted he was the next judge and everyone wrote down new information on notecards. “My celebrity crush is Selena Gomez,” Stiles said and scoffed. “Well, obviously, that’s Liam’s. It would explain him and Hayden.”

“Ooooh,” Scott and Mason teased Liam, shoving at his shoulder and knee.

“False tooth? Come on, Lydia. We make out all the time now. You think I haven’t noticed?” Stiles said tossing the card in her direction. “Secret love of tiny things? Who doesn’t, honestly? But that is Malia’s handwriting.” He threw another card in the direction of Malia. “I’m missing a pinky toe. Cool me too, Corey. Aller…” Stiles stuttered to a stop, looking up at the group in confusion. “I’m allergic to melons,” he said sounding confused.

“Wow,” Liam said sounding impressed. “Someone broke Stiles.”

“Wha… melons?” Stiles asked. “Is that even a thing? Ok, so I know it’s not Scott and… it’s probably Mason cause he’s human. ‘I used to fake asthma attacks sometimes’ and ‘I kissed Liam once’ are the final two options… what?” Stiles looked up at Scott and to Theo. “I honestly can’t see Scott faking an asthma attack… but that is definitely his handwriting so… damn it, Theo. Did you kiss Liam?”

Theo shrugged. “I don’t know. Are those your final answers?”

Stiles smiled arrogantly. “I got them all right so-”

“You’re wrong,” Theo supplied bluntly. Theo reached across the table and switched cards with Mason. “Mason kissed Liam once. I’m allergic to melons.”

Stiles blinked at him. “How are you allergic to melons?”

Theo shrugged. “I just am.”

“What happens if you eat a melon?” Liam asked curiously.

“I get stomach cramps and my mouth gets itchy,” Theo answered. “Why is my allergy to melons more interesting than the fact that Mason kissed Liam or that Scott used to fake asthma attacks?”

“Just sometimes,” Scott said. “Like once or twice. To get out of doing things I didn’t want to.”

“Completely understandable,” Stiles said, turning to Mason for his explanation.

“Oh, I kiss him all the time,” Mason said, grabbing Liam’s face and giving him an adorable kiss on the cheek. “Just a little peck on the cheek.”

“Also, understandable,” Stiles said turning his attention back to Theo. “But allergic to melons? Prove it!”

“I’m not gonna prove it,” Theo said. “You’re just upset because you didn’t get every one right.”

“You think you can do better?” Stiles challenged.

“Do you know how much time I spent studying you guys when I was trying to take over the pack? Of course, I could get every one right.”

“OK. ok. Enough,” Lydia said. “We’re not playing another round.”


End file.
